


In Loving Memory: Tori

by 1QueasyCrow



Series: In Loving Memory: Studies [1]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1QueasyCrow/pseuds/1QueasyCrow
Summary: Tori's dead. Jade and Cat have speeches to make and pieces to clean up. Cat/Tori/Jade Catorade.





	1. Jade

When someone you love dies, it takes its toll on you. People say they mourn for the deceased but really it's all just a ploy to make you think higher of them. In reality they mourn for themselves, for their own loss, not that of a slowly rotting bag of flesh and bones.

She'd probably correct me for saying that.

Something about loving everything and everybody's important, or some such nonsense.  
I mean, she was Tori, lover of all things good and fluffy, and aggravating beyond measure when she had a "plan"...but she was Tori, and I loved her.

We loved her.

She wouldn't want me saying that.

She'd say some more nonsense about how just because someone dies you don't stop loving them, and their spirit will live on blah blah blah, this isn't fucking Christmas Vega...

That's what I used to call her.

"Jade? Jadey?"

She never had a nickname for me...

"Jadey?!" Right. Cat. Funeral. Tori. Dead. Speech. Fuck.

The podium seems so far away, I'm sure they won't mind if I just melt into the seat until the reception...but I can't to that to her, or to Cat.

" So, uhm Tori was really cool" this is the speech I've prepped for the girl who loved me unconditionally? Who didnt care if I treated her like dirt? "She always seemed to put everyone else ahead of her" ya because nobody here knew that already.  
"uh, there was no day that she wouldn't get up at two in the morning to go find where cat had run off to" random much?  
"Uhm..." Oh no, here it comes I knew I missed her but I...I never...

To anyone except the girl in the coffin to her left, and the little red head in the front row, the sight of Jade west crying, was, to say the least, a thing only dreamed about. It didn't happen, and if it did, the chances of the sky falling increased tenfold before the salty droplets hit the floor.

But to Jade West that didnt matter, because her entire world had already caved in anyways.

I'd like to say that I mourn for _her,_ but that would be a lie...and she'd hate that.


	2. Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone understands death in the same way, in fact, most don't understand it at all.

They asked me to write a speech, I've never written a speech before, words hurt my brain.

What am I supposed to say in a speech? Am I supposed to be very sad like Jade?

"Tori said she'd be back today."

"I made mango spaghetti because it's her favorite. It's sitting in the fridge at home. I have to take it out so it can be un-colded. Jade, I don't want Tori to come home to cold spaghetti. Cold pasta tastes funny and makes Tori's teeth hurt. She told me that one time when my brother came over and made frozen tortellini. It did taste funny."

Jade is staring at me but I don't know why, she looks mad, is she mad at me? Everyone seems so mad or sad, and I don't know why and no one will tell me. They keep saying things like gone and passed away but no matter how many times they say them they don't make anymore sense to me.

Not coming back.

Gone.

Forever.

I still don't understand.

Why is she gone? Why forever? It seems like such a long time. Will she be home for dinner? She didn't even say goodbye.

"Why?"

"Why what cat?" Jade wont even look at me, she seems sad and so small as she finishes off her second whiskey. Tori wouldn't be very happy with her.

"Why is she gone?" Gone...sounds funny, like yawn. "When will she be coming back?" Yes, Jade will know, Jade always knows. Even when Tori won't tell me what's going on Jade always has the answer.

"Never."

I don't like that answer, never is a very long time and dinner is only a few hours away.

"Why never?"

Why doesn't Jade answer? Maybe it's all that whiskey, it's making her insides fuzzy so she can't hear. That's what Tori says.

When Jade takes the bottle back to the bedroom and shuts the door, she thinks I don't hear her lock it, but I do, I always do.

Never is a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i find this one to be less stellar than the first chapter but such is life


End file.
